Sudden Love, Sudden Jealousy
by KishxIchigo
Summary: OneShot KishxIchigo Ichigo has twins but who's are they? There is a Mew Mew reunion. What special guest will be there and who likes the guest? Story is better then summary. R&R! EDITED!


_**Pairing:**__ KishxIchigo_

**Disclaimer:** KishxIchigo does not own Tokyo Mew Mew!

"WAAAAAH!" both of the twins cried.

"Rikka! Yuki! Settle down!" Grocery shopping with these two little ones was definitely difficult. I handed them both each a bottle of juice. "There. Happy?"

"Excuse me, miss, do you know what aisle sells cereal?" A man asked, tapping me on the shoulder. The voice was extremely familiar but I brushed away the thought.

"Um, aisle four." I looked up just as he turned to walk away. "...Kish...?" I whispered. The man stopped to look at me. "I'm sorry, you just look like someone I used to know."

"...Ichigo?" My eyes widened a bit.

"Kish, is that really you?" He was wearing dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt; very different from the green shorts, shirt, and floaty ribbons I remembered him with.

"Funny seeing you here. How have you been?"

"I've been pretty good!" We shared a quick hug. "How are you?"

"Pai, Tart, and I were banished from our home planet but we're doing okay." I couldn't help but smile. "Apparently it's a crime to love the enemy." I blushed. "So are you babysitting?" Kish motioned towards the twins.

"Oh, no. Actually they're mine; Rikka and Yuki."

"You're married?"

"Ah no. Masaya..."

"What about the baka?" My eyes began to tear up.

"He...raped me about a year ago..."

"Kitten..." Kish wrapped his arms securely around me. "How could he do something like that to you...?" I sniffed. "Where is he now?"

"He's serving time in prison. He says that he'll go to England once his time is up. I will never see him again..."

"I'm so sorry, Ichigo..."

"Don't be. It's in the past." I wiped my eyes on my sleeve. "So. There's a party at the cafe' tonight. Would you like to come with me?"

"Cafe' Mew Mew?"

"Yeah. The mews are having a little reunion. Bring Pai and Tart along, too! It'd be great!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!" Yukki leaned over and hit Rikka with his bottle sending Rikka into a huge hissy-fit.

"WAAAAAH!"

"Yukki, no!" I ran over and comforted Rikka.

"What time should I be there then?"

"6:30. I'm sorry, but I really should be going. The boys are getting restless."

"All right. I'll see you tonight then."

"Tonight. Good-bye!" I waved as I hurried towards the check-out counter. _Tonight._

_**6:30 PM At Cafe' Mew Mew**_

Soon after I entered the cafe' someone tapped me on the shoulder. "Hiya, Kitten!"

"Kish!" I gave him a hug. Behind him stood Pai and Tart. "Pai, Tart! You guys made it! I think Zakuro and Pudding are over by the punch bowl." The two aliens hurried away.

I smiled up at Kish. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just really glad you're here...I missed you."

"I missed you, too." He leaned down slowly. Our lips were just about to meet when somebody said my name. I looked up to see a short, blue-haired girl walking towards me.

"Mint? It's so good to see you!" We hugged.

"How are the boys?" She leaned down towards my double stroller.

"They're good. Sleeping, thank goodness." Mint cast a glance at Kish.

"Ichigo, can I talk to you in private?" I nodded before following her to a corner. "Who is _that_?" She pointed at Kish.

"You don't recognize him? It's Kish!" I grinned.

"Alien, worker for Deep Blue, Kish?"

"Yes! Isn't it great that he's here?"

"Definitely." A small smile spread across her lips. "Are you two an item?"

"N-no, but-" Mint began walking towards Kish.

"Kishu!"

"Yes, Mint?"

"Long time, no see!" He nodded once. "So, are you seeing anybody?"

"No." He gave her an odd look.

"No kidding! Maybe we could get together sometime and see a movie or something."

"I'm sorry, Mint, but I only have eyes for one person." Kish took a few steps towards me. "The same person I have thought of for the past eight years. I'm in love with that girl." I smiled slightly.

"Kish..." He placed his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me into a sweet kiss.

**KxI:** Keep in mind that is a one-shot. Review!


End file.
